Who would have Known?
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Sasuke noticed that everytime he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder he would get two sets of eyes glaring harshly at him. Gaara was the worst, Kiba narrowed his eyes and gave him a feral grin that clearly said 'Wanna die Uchiha?" Despite that they made no move to stop except for the warning in their eyes. Sasuke decided to do it more often just to see if he was seeing things clearly.


_**Who would have know**_

On one sunny afternoon Kakashi's Team excluding Naruto and including Sai, Gai's team, Asuma's team, Kurenai's Team excluding Kiba, Kankuro and Temari were walking towards one of the training grounds to have Lunch. Naruto and Kiba invited them to have lunch since they hadn't been spending time together anymore because all of the rookie nine had been promoted to Jonins. Gaara left before them saying that Naruto and Kiba wanted him to help them with something.

"Well, This is a very nice day to do something, Especially since Tsunade-sama let us have day off, Isn't that right Sasuke-Kun" Sakura asked smiling sweetly up at sasuke, 2 years after Sasuke came back Sakura tried and tried to deny her feels for Sasuke, But found she could. Ino and Naruto gave her there blessings and told her to go for it. Later She confessed to him during the festival of October 10, Expecting to be rejected, She was surprised when Sasuke crushed his lips into hers and asked her to be his girlfriend

"Yea, It is Sakura" Sasuke replied grabbing onto her hand and glaring a Lee for staring at his girl. A year ago Shino fell in-love with a young woman from his clan named Aburame Cho. Neji finally asked Ten-ten on a date and they've been together for 6 months. Lee still hasn't moved on from Sakura but he lets her be with Sasuke because he thinks that If you love someone you should let them be happy. Kakashi is with Anko, Asuma finally married Kurenai, Iruka is engaged to a Woman named Misaki, And Gai is forever alone as always. Shikamaru is with Temari, Ino finally gave into Sai's request and is now happy, Expecting her first Child, Chouji married a young woman from his clan named Akimichi Shokuhin. All and All everyone was happy. Even out Young Naruto has found someone to make him happy, But he has not said anything yet.

"Its very youthful today" Lee yelled smiling with his big white teeth. Everyone sighed and shook there heads _'Typical Lee'_

In the training grounds where they were gonna have a picnic was Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara setting up everything. Naruto placed down the mat and Placed down the food that Kiba handed him from the boxes onto the tables that Gaara set up.

"Hey Gaa-Kun, Can you get the drinks from that box for me" Naruto asked wiping sweat from his forehead, Earlier that morning Kiba placed hair pins in Naruto's hair to be his hair away from his forehead."Your such a girl when it comes to your hair" Kiba had told Him which had the rolling around fighting before Gaara silenced them with a glare.

Kiba sighed "Finally, We're done, Now all we have to do is wait for the oth-" He was silenced by a loud "HELLO GUYS" Chorused from the females of the large group that walked into the clearing.

"HEY" Naruto yelled running up to greet them. "Are you guys ready to eat?"

"Well Duh, What else did we come for?" Temari said playfully waving at Gaara, Naruto laughed

"Oh yea right, Well right this way" He said with a wave of his hand, His bright blue eyes sparkling happily.

Sasuke noticed that everytime he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder he would get two sets of eyes glaring harshly at him. Gaara was the worst, Kiba narrowed his eyes and gave him a feral grin that clearly said 'Wanna die Uchiha?" Despite that they made no move to stop except for the warning in their eyes. Sasuke decided to do it more often just to see if he was seeing things clearly. soon he had Naruto in a headlock making him laugh and yell out. Sasuke heard Kiba growl and stomp his way towards him.

"Let him go Uchiha" He whispered dangerously in his ear so Naruto couldn't hear. Sasuke let Naruto go confused at Kiba's behavior. Kiba waved Gaara over and Naruto set to get there plates. Piling food on Kiba's face Naruto knocked him upside the head

"Kiba would you kindly stop glaring at Sasuke and Go sit down and eat" Naruto said handing him his plate. Kiba nodded and took his plate giving Sasuke one last warning look before walking away.

"Naruto Does Kiba and Gaara hate me?" Sasuke asked when Gaara walked away

"No their just possesive" Naruto replied handing Sasuke a plate and walking away with his own.

"Huh?" Was the Uchiha's intelligent reply. _'What the hell does he mean by possessive?"_

When lunch was almost over Naruto stared feeling sick. He nudged Ino

"Hey Ino-chan, Can you call Kiba and Gaara over here for me" he asked holding a hand over his stomach, Ino nodded and ran to go get them. When she came back with them Naruto was looking slightly blue. Kiba knelt beside him

"You okay Naru" Kiba whispered

"I dun feel good Kiba" Naruto replied "I think I wanna throw up"

Kiba looked worried as he stood up and turned to Gaara "We need to take him to See Tsunade-Sama"

Gaara nodded and hooked his hands around the younger boys waist and hoisted him on Kiba's awaiting back

"That's not necessary guys"

"Yes it is" Gaara replied blankly, As they all walked out into the crowded streets

"But-"

"No buts Naruto" Kiba warned picking up the pace

**~At the Hokage Office~** \

Sakura opened the door for Kiba to walk in

"Hokage-Sama" Gaara said with a nod, Tsunade nodded back

"Good to see you Kazehage-Sama, Whats wrong with Naruto?"

"He says he's not feeling well and that he wants to throw up" Kiba replied sitting Naruto in the chair with the help of Gaara, These acts confused the other Ninja's while Tsunade watched with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Let me check him, You guys go out and I'll let you know if anything is wrong, Now brat get up on the table and lay down" Tsunade said, The others walked and shut the door softly behind them.

**~Few minutes later~ **

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Was all they heard from Tsunade's office, Kiba and Gaara jumped up immediately and rushed inside of her office, the others following seconds after.

"Whats the matter Naruto?" Kiba asked rushing to a very flustered and scared looking Naruto, Gaara stood over both of them with his arms crossed, They could see the worry in his eyes.

"B-b-baa-chan, H-how is that even p-p-possible" Naruto stuttered, Tsunade smirked,

"You've all people should know how, and I thinks it best you tell Kiba and Gaara" Tsunade replied, Naruto turned to look at Kiba and he broke down in tears

"I-i-i'm sorry, I-i'm so sorry" Naruto sobbed into Kiba's shoulder, Kiba wrapped his arms around him

"What are you sorry for love" Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear so they others didn't hear.

"I-i'm Preg-g-gnat" He blurted out looking up at Kiba with wide blue eyes. Everyone' expressions were so comical, Most all of them had there mouths wide open and their eyes were just as wide all except for Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino who just froze and stared at Naruto. Big fat tears ran down the side of Naruto's face and he was about to bolt, But as soon as he thought about it Kiba grinned at him

"Naruto, Thats amazing" Kiba said with a lovestruck expression towards the teary-eyed blonde. Gaara stepped on the other side on Naruto and wrapped him into a tight embrace

"Kiba's right Love, That is amazing" Gaara said a aloud so the others heard. Every one except Tsunade Gasped  
, Naruto sniffled cutely and Hugged them both tightly

"Thank you Kiba and Gaara"

"so, You Kiba and Gaara are together?" Sakura asked, Gaara glared at her daring her say another word

"You a got a problem with that?" Kiba growled at her, Sasuke glared back but Sakura smiled

"No, Congrat Naruto, I'm happy for you" She said, The blonde nodded all his worries washed away. They went back out to finish there lunch and they spent the rest of the day congratulating the beautiful Blonde.

**~EPILOGUE~ Seven Years later **

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Yelled a 25 year old agitated Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku No Gaara Smirked at him while Inuzuka Uzumaki Sabaku Namizake Naruto glared at him

"Kiba watch you language in front of the children" He hissed grabbing the arm of his 7 year old son Tatsumi by the arm "And you calm down and stop harrasing Daddy"

The young boy whined "But Mommy, He was harassing me first"

"But still, That doesn't give you the right to do it back" Naruto reminded him, Tatsumi nodded his head and pouted. He had Brown hair with blonde highlights in it and His left eye was Brown and His right eyes was Blue. Naruto smiled before turning to the seven year young girl sprawled out on the couch reading a book.

"Kurenai, Get up and do your chores" Naruto said, Kurenai sat up and nodded to her mother before walking away to do her chores. She had Blood red hair that fell to her waist and Her left eyes was Green and Her right eyes was blue. Tatsumi acted like Kiba while Kurenai was a mix between Gaara and Naruto, when she was tired she acted like Gaara and when she happy she acted like Naruto. Naruto sighed happily at his family, He heard Kiba hiss in pain and turned around to face him, Gaara was laughing silently at Kiba who was trying to get his angry son from pulling his Hair out

"NARUTO" Kiba yelled finally getting away from the young monster, Naruto bent over laughing with Gaara just loudly and Kurenai who walk in the kitchen joined in as they watch Tatsumi and Kiba have a glaring match

"I bet Kiba will win" Kurenai said standing between Gaara and Naruto

"I bet Tatsumi will win" Naruto said

Few minutes later to Loud shouts of

"NO MY MONEY" and "HAAAAAAAAAAA! I"M A RICH BITCH"

Sounded through Konoha!

-**Hope you like the story! Reveiw please!**

**Ciao**

**Ririchiyo**


End file.
